Known flush toilets in which the toilet main unit is flushed with flush water supplied from a flush water supply means to discharge waste have included those in which, as shown for example in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-31551), openings in rim spout portions are formed in an elongated flat shape in the horizontal direction of the toilet main unit, and a swirl flow swirling on the outer perimeter side of the bowl portion and a falling flow flowing in the direction of the reservoir portion are formed by causing the bottom surface of the rim spout portion openings to slope downward toward the reservoir portion side. Whereas a swirl flow of this type effectively guides waste and the like adhering to the waste receiving surface toward the reservoir portion side, the falling flow pushes waste floating on the reservoir portion surface to the inside of the discharge trap pipe and discharges waste.